Russian Adventures
by twistedsistersRB
Summary: Oliver and Felicity get another shot at Russia. Only this time..What happens in Russia doesn't stay in Russia. Olicity. One-shot.


**Hello! *waves* Missed us? Well here's a story we just had to write because we had Arrow withdrawals. Thanks to Laurie Whitlock for the beta job and sorry if the Russian and Chinese aren't as accurate as we'd want them (m0t0b33 got some help from Google Translate and her mom LOL) **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver and Felicity just boarded the plane back to Russia. The Bratva wanted his assistance for an operation they had. Normally Oliver wouldn't condone these things but The Bratva did help him when he needed them and he owed them one. He also dragged Felicity along with him because he needed her expertise in technology, and because Anatoli took a liking to her; he thought she was his _podruga. _He didn't exactly know what to make of that, but he let it slide for the time being.

Felicity was sort of dreading this trip, particularly because last time she's been to Russia, she got her heart broken. But she was also thankful that this time Oliver didn't have to take anybody else aboard out of obligation. And by someone she meant Isabel Rochev.

She was interrupted from her line of thinking by a strong turbulence.

_This is it_, she thought. _We're going to die here_. She cried out when the plane inclined, then started to descend quickly towards the mountains.

Oliver took her hand and squeezed it to make sure he had her attention. He pointed to the overhead luggage and the emergency parachutes.

"Felicity, I know you're scared, but if we want a chance to live, we need to jump out of the plane before it crashes. Grab only the bare necessities and let's make a break for it," he said making his way to the cockpit, probably to see what caused the problem.

She was finishing buckling her parachute when he returned from the cockpit, looking ashen.

"Oliver, what's wrong? Did you find out what the problem was?"

He threw her a distressed look and said, "The pilot's dead and someone tinkered with the fuel tank. They made sure we had enough fuel to get here to crash in the mountains. If I'm not mistaken, Anatoli's _friends_ caught wind that we were going there and wanted to make sure we didn't make it alive."

"Well you said that there's a chance we lived if we jump out of the plane right now so let's get going. I don't know about you but I'm not going down without a fight."

"That's what I needed to hear right now. On the count of three. Ready?"

She nodded nervously. She knew what it felt like to jump out of the plane by now. She'd done that before.

"Three!" And he jumped pulling her along with him.

"AAAAAHHHH! Oliver if I make it out of here alive I'm gonna kill you! What happened with one and two?!"

"I figured it'd lessen the anxiousness. Now stop screaming, you'll provoke an avalanche!"

Oliver landed smoothly in the snow covered ground. As he looked around for Felicity, he was thrown back by her weight as she landed on top of him, knocking him down.

"Sorry. Sorry," she stammered, looking anywhere but at him.

Shaking his head, he stood up, tugging her after him. "You okay?"

Felicity nodded, still feeling the effects of falling through the air then landing on top of Oliver Queen. She jumped startled when a huge explosion echoed through the air.

"The plane." Oliver pointed somewhere in the distance where a great fire could be seen. "We should head that way and see if we can salvage anything."

"Oliver, whatever we still have in the plane is surely burnt."

"Maybe, maybe not." He remembered the plane Slade had on the island. It still had the equipment.

"And you know that…how?" she asked confused, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"The plane I took you and Diggle to when you came after me on Lian Yu."

_Oh_. She stayed quiet as they walked to the plane. It was still burning when they reached it, but the worst had passed.

"Wait here," Oliver told her, dropping his backpack at her feet. "I'm going to see what I can get."

"Be careful."

He managed to retrieve a pair of flashlights, a bag full of snacks and his suitcase which was surprisingly unscathed. He also found the First Aid Kit and took that too, knowing they'd need it at some point, before stepping out of the plane. He was a few feet away from where Felicity was waiting, wriggling her hands when the plane exploded. The blow threw him through the air, this time _he_ landed on top of his faithful friend.

"Oh, God. Oliver!" She hugged him, staring at him scared.

He wriggled away from her grasp turning to stare in shock at the plane. He'd been so close, like never before. "I'm fine. I'm here. Let's go. I bet the Russians will come to check if their job was finished."

"What just happened?" she wondered, hurrying after him, carrying their backpacks while he had the things he managed to get from the plane.

"That was a bomb to assure we're dead if we survived the crash."

Night fell as they kept walking, and Oliver fished out the flashlights.

"L-lo-ok," Felicity stuttered out. "A cottage."

"It's a hunter's hut," Oliver said pleased. "Let me check if it's safe."

He walked closer and looking inside through the windows. It looked abandoned. Trying the door handle, it gave way and he opened it, looking inside. He turned around to call Felicity but found her right in front of him, looking shaken.

"I heard a sound."

He chuckled. "Probably wolves," he said dismissively, opening the door further. "Come in." He gestured for her to walk in.

Once she was safety inside the house, he closed the door and pulled the latch shut.

"We should be safe here," Oliver said seriously, walking around the front room of the cabana. "There must be some candles around here. Help me find them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. These places are perfect for stranded tourists," he said with a smirk.

Felicity nodded, not really catching the sarcasm. She went to search for candles in the other room. Apparently this one was the bedroom. A very cozy looking bedroom, with a double bed, a bedside table, a little closet which she hoped was full of warm clean clothes – it didn't matter there were men clothes as long as they were doing their job – a small table with two chairs and to the left there was even a chimney. She found a lantern on the bedside table and took it with her as she continued to the door opposite to the one she just came from. That one led to the bathroom. It was small, but had everything it needed; a toilet – for which she was thankful, because she wouldn't need to go outside to do her business – a counter, probably with towels and bath supplies and last but no least, a bathtub. At the sight of the tub she already started daydreaming of a hot relaxing bath because winters are so cold in Russia.

"Hey Ollie, look what I found in the bedroom. I think the owner of this cottage is loaded because this thing has everything we'll ever need. Well maybe not everything because we haven't looked for a kitchen or something remotely similar so we don't know if we have access to food or ways to cook or anything like that and the snacks we have will only last for a little while, but it'll be okay until something else is found," she rambled excitedly, holding out the lantern she found while he stared at her dumb founded at how much she could talk without coming up for air especially given the circumstances.

He sobered at the mention of food because he remembered how he started to kill in order to survive, or _shēngcún_ as Yao Fei put it when he made him kill the pheasant so he could cook it.

"Felicity, there is a kitchenette out in the other room, but it only has cooking utensils and some ingredients for certain foods. No actual food in there, but given that this is a hunter's hut, we get to hunt for food."

"Umm okay, should we look inside the luggage to see what we could snack on?" she asked hopeful. She was really getting hungry.

"Yeah, you do that, and I'll go get some lumber to start the fire."

"Wait, make sure you get lots of it because there's a fire place in the bedroom too and with this in the sitting room and the kitchenette, we'll need tons of firewood. Not to mention that we need to melt some snow and use it as water, because I don't think the water pipes work."

"Okay I'll get to that," he said taking the flashlight and the lantern he found in the sitting room and heading for the woods. He was lucky he had the hunting knife with him, but he did feel naked without his bow. Hunting would've been way easier with his bow and arrows handy.

Meanwhile, Felicity started to try out the things around the house and as she went to lock the door, she saw that attached to the hut was a barn of sorts and went there to see what she'd find.

She couldn't believe her luck when she saw that the said barn was full of hay, some chopped wood – not much, but enough to start fire in one of the rooms – and then she saw it. It was an electrical panel that apparently supplied the hut with electricity. Of course it was not in function because the hut was unused at the time, but she got to work and soon enough the cottage was inundated with light.

She happily made her way back in the house where she started to prepare for the bath. She dug out some clothes from his luggage, some underwear from hers – apparently the closet only had blankets and bedspreads – and went to check the heat of the water for her bath.

Figuring she had enough time until Oliver returned and feeling guilty for making him go out in that cold in search for lumber and possibly food too, but she knew he could take care of himself – he did survive for five years on that island – and with her mind slightly at ease she started undressing. She was so absorbed by her task that she didn't notice the gaping man by the door.

Oliver returned after about an hour and a half with an armful of lumber that was enough to start the fire in the bedroom. He'd get more in the morning, but for now he had to make sure that Felicity was okay with them sharing a bed in a platonic way. If she wasn't up for it, he'd have to sleep on the floor; it wouldn't be like he hadn't before.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he got back to see that not only was the cottage lit by electricity, but a fire was already started in the fore mentioned room. But what actually had him gaping like a goldfish and effectively dropping all the wood on the floor and narrowly missing his toes was the sight of Felicity buck naked in front of him.

Now he knew she was a beautiful woman, that's why pretty much everybody at Queen Consolidated and even his Russian friends thought they were an item, but from that to actually see her naked, well he was shocked to put it mildly.

Felicity finally turned around at the sound of wood hitting the floor and a weird sounding whimper coming from her boss. _Ouch he must've dropped some of that on his feet_, she thought before remembering the state she was in.

"Oliver, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" She yelled trying and failing miserably at covering herself with her arms and hands.

"What am I doing? Felicity, you're the one standing here naked yelling at me!" He yelled back although he didn't really know why he was so defensive. Maybe because he really liked what he saw…

"Well I didn't know you were coming so early…wait I don't mean _come,_ come, I mean how would I know if you have that kind of problem anyway? Besides I wouldn't even know you were in the room had you not released the wood. I mean the lumber…" she kept rambling and wishing the ground would open up and swallow her, when she was put out of her misery by a pair of arms wrapping around her and another pair of fleshy soft lips kissing hers in order to shut her up.

When they came out for air he realized he was overdressed and decided to do something about that.

He made to take off his jacket, but a pair of dainty hands stopped him.

"Let me do this, you just stand there and look pretty until I'm done getting you naked."

"Well I was thinking of getting rid of these clothes so I could join you in that tub. It looks really inviting and I got really dirty looking for that wood," he said biting her lower lip gently.

Her resolve crumbled and for the next two minutes they were a mess of arms, legs and dirty laundry getting removed from a very hard sculpted body.

They decided they wouldn't waste precious hot water on hanky panky, but they did make out for a little bit here and there in between all that washing that was going on.

When they were sure they were squeaky clean, Oliver helped a blushing Felicity out of the tub.

"Hold on tight," he said half teasing her about that time on the elevator and proceeded to carry her to the bedroom. By the time he had her laying down she was blushing so hard and mumbling to herself that got Oliver a little worried.

"Hey, what's happening? What has you so embarrassed?"

She covered her face with her hands in a childish way and mumbled, "I'm not sure what I'm doing here, Oliver."

He took her hands and pulled her into a sitting position.

"What do you mean? I mean you can't be embarrassed by the fact you are naked because you weren't so shy back in the tub, so what is it? Did I misunderstand your actions and you don't want this to happen?"

"I'm embarrassed because I just realized that I'm with the biggest playboy in Starling City and I don't know what to do. I haven't really done this before, you know? I mean yeah, I reached third base a couple of times in college, but after I found out their real intentions I either dumped them or got dumped for being a geeky prude…"

Once again her rambling got cut off by a searing kiss. Oliver couldn't believe his ears. She was going to give him her biggest gift.

"Felicity, if you don't want to do this, say so. We can only do what you're comfortable with, okay?"

She gathered her wits and made her decision. And then proceeded to show him what it was.

She kissed his lips, then descended to his delectable neck, his collar bones; she licked his well-defined pecs, his eight pack and then moved torturously slow down to his promise land—his big cock. She paused at his massive dick, hesitating for only a moment before diving in and starting to suck him off like it was a lollypop.

When he was certain he wouldn't last, he made her stop and lay on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance.

She gave him a nod of approval, and then felt a strong pain at the intrusion, which soon burned down to a slight sting. After making sure she adjusted to his size, she started moving her hips in sync with his, the only sounds in the room being her moans of pleasure, his grunts and the squeaking of the bed caused by the powerful movements.

Oliver never felt anything like this before and he decided right then and there that she was going to become his for good as soon as they got out of that place, but for the time being he couldn't stop thrusting in that sweet spot that made her eyes roll in the back of her head and mewl his name. He soon felt a tightening in his stomach, going down to his toes and let a string of expletives as he released inside of her wet heat.

Felicity felt like never before. With the guys she reached third base she thought she got her orgasms too, but she now found out that she was wrong. Those couldn't have been named that, because if those were orgasms, what she just experienced with Oliver, the love of her life – yeah she couldn't keep lying to herself, she loved him so hard it hurt – was a full blown explosion of feelings and emotions she never experienced before.

After their intense lovemaking – because it couldn't be named just sex – they laid together in that small bed trying to catch their breaths. Apparently after what they just experienced, clothes were overrated and the room was warm enough with the roaring fire going on in the fire place.

When morning came – way too soon in their opinion – they dressed up and started planning a way to get out of that place. They mutually agreed that they'd discuss their feelings after they figured out where exactly they were and whether they had reception for Felicity's tablet.

Without much effort on her part, Felicity found out they were in the Ural Mountains towards the North of the mountain chain.

She managed to contact Diggle too, who was worried that they were actually dead, and informed him of the situation and to keep everything to himself until they were back in Starling City. Nobody had to know they were alive, in case the saboteur wanted to finish the job.

In the middle of their planning they heard a suspicious noise and Oliver told Felicity to stay put as he went to investigate what it was.

Felicity heard the distinctive noise of a door opening and then Oliver speaking Russian with another man. Apparently the other man was surprised by the house guests and demanded explanations if the tone of his voice was anything to go by.

Not long after, Oliver resurfaced with a burly middle-aged man that started smiling at her and kept telling her boss slash partner in crime slash sort of boyfriend something about a _krasivaya devushka_ and something about _v lyubvi _or something like that. She didn't understand a iota of what was being said, but she couldn't deny that Oliver looked and sounded really hot when speaking Russian in that no nonsense tone of his.

At the end of their dialogue, they shook hands as if sealing a deal and then the Russian man, whom she remembered as being introduced as Vladimir – when she snapped out of her Russian speaking Oliver trance – started packing a few of his personal things.

She grabbed Oliver by the arm and started the interrogation.

"Okay, who is that man and what does he want? I mean what is he doing packing his stuff? Is he like moving out and letting us have the cottage or something?" she asked jokingly.

"Hey, I thought you didn't know any Russian," he exclaimed surprised. He really had no idea she picked up the conversation he and Vladimir had.

"Wha-whaaaaat?! You're telling me that he actually did that?"

"Yes, sort of, but not quite. I kinda told him that we really enjoyed our stay here and that if he helps us out by getting us home safely, I'd buy this cottage for me and my girlfriend," he said throwing her a look to show her he meant that, but was met with her bewildered face.

"You… what... girlfriend, really? What was that about _krasivaya devushka_ then? And that weird sounding word _v lyubvi _? They sounded like in one of those Russian soap operas. What does that mean?" she asked confused.

"He said that I have a beautiful girlfriend and that weird sounding word was actually him saying…" He bent down to her level and whispered in her ear "…_pokhozhe chto vy nakhodites' v lyubvi_ – I can tell you are in love." He kissed her softly and then looked into her eyes to let her see his feelings were for real before she withdrew.

"Uh-huh… hmmm." And then she proceeded to type furiously on the tablet until she came up with what she wanted and went to him, looked into his eyes and whispered in broken Russian "_Ya lyublyu tebya_."

"Really? You do?" he asked, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Well that's good, because I love you too and I want to spend our honeymoon here someday. That's why I'm buying the cottage." He took her hand and led her to their cases.

"Let's get this packing done. Let Diggle know that we're coming home and that we have news for him. Do you think we should organize a party or something for our return slash coming home safely slash Oliver-is-off-the-market?" he asked with a totally serious face before both of them burst in laughter.

Once they were done with the packing they headed for the plane Vladimir had waiting for them and headed towards Starling City where Felicity hoped that what happened in Russia this time, wouldn't stay in Russia.

* * *

**Dictionary (this is all roughly translated)**

******Russian**:

_**Podruga **_**= girlfriend; **

_**Krasivaya devushka **_**= beautiful girl/ girlfriend; **

_**V lyubvi **_**= in love; **

_**pokhozhe chto vy nakhodites' v lyubvi **_**=I can see/tell that you are in love; **

_**Ya lyublyu tebya **_**= I love you.**

**Chinese: **

_**shēngcún **_**= survive**


End file.
